Cormac et ses drôles de drames
by Chasca
Summary: Cormac Mc Laggen a écrit une autobiographie en 2040. Cet extrait raconte sa très courte et inattendue sortie avec Hermione. Que s'est il passé sous le houx ? Je n’arrivais pas à y croire, j’avais la main qui caressait le popotin d’Hermione Granger.


**Disclaimer:** tout est à elle, rien n'est à moi.. snif

**Note de l'auteur:** réponse au thème "toutes les chutes sont mauvaises... sauf les chutes de reins" de la communauté de Loufoca dont vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil.

(Les chiffres entre parenthèses mènent à des explications placées juste après le texte).

* * *

Extrait de Ma Vie, Mon Sport, écrit en 2040 par Cormac Mc Laggen, ancien gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Kasselton. Dans cet extrait, Mc Laggen nous raconte son adolescence au sein de l'école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni, Poudlard.

« A cette époque, j'avais 17 ans. L'année précédente, je n'avais pas pu passer les tests pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffonfor, j'étais à l'hôpital pour avoir avalé un œuf de Doxie. C'était un pari ridicule et stupide, mais à cette époque, je ressentais toujours le besoin de m'afficher, je voulais que les autres me remarquent, et peu importait le moyen d'y parvenir. Cette année là, c'était ma dernière chance d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch et de prouver à tout le monde de quoi j'étais capable. Lors des essais, j'ai été très bon, mais Ron Weasley (1) a été meilleur que moi, du moins, c'est ce que l'on m'a toujours affirmé.

Cette année n'avait donc pas très bien commencée. Ma dernière chance de jouer au Quidditch en équipe semi professionnelle venait de me passer sous le nez, je savais que mes résultats scolaires laisseraient à désirer et je n'avais même pas de petite amie. J'étais pourtant plutôt beau garçon. J'avais tout pour réussir. J'avais un corps d'athlète, mon grand-père avait prouvé son intelligence, héréditairement je n'étais donc à priori pas bête. Je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas. J'étais en plein doutes. Cependant, cette année allait me procurer bien des surprises!

Nous avions un nouveau professeur de potions, Horace Slughorn (2), et je faisais partie de son club. Nous nous réunissions une ou deux fois par mois dans son bureau afin de débattre sur différents sujets. J'y avais remarqué une jeune fille. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux brillants et sa façon de parler m'émoustillait. Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom mais je me rappelle de son tempérament de feu. Pourtant, comme toutes les autres filles de Poudlard, elle semblait ne pas s'intéresser à moi. Je ne me suis donc pas attardé sur son cas. Dans un mauvais livre pour ados, c'est justement là qu'elle m'aurait remarqué et qu'après quelques péripéties, nous nous serions aimés puis mariés. Nous aurions eu des enfants magnifiques, nous aurions vécu dans une grande maison et Voldemort n'aurait jamais existé. Mais nous étions dans le monde réel, là où les filles ne s'intéressent pas aux types comme moi. Du moins, pas au type que j'étais à cet âge.

J'ai toujours était persévérant. Même tout petit, j'allais au bout de tout ce que j'entreprenais. Or, ce soir de décembre, je voulais, je devais, m'entraîner pendant au moins une heure et demie. Seul sur le terrain de Quidditch, je me débattais tant bien que mal contre le cognard qui me poursuivait et le vent horriblement glacé qui fouettait inlassablement chaque parcelle dénudée de mon corps. Même si je n'étais toujours pas parvenu à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, je ne voulais pas voir tout mes espoirs partir en fumée. Je ne parvenais pas à me dire qu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance que je puisse un jour jouer au Quidditch, et surtout pas en temps que professionnel. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de constater que tous mes efforts n'ont pas été vains. Même maintenant, je serais bien incapable de vous dire ce que j'aurais pu faire de ma vie si je n'avais pas été un bon joueur de Quidditch. J'imagine que je me serais découvert une autre passion, mais parfois avoir une passion ne suffit pas si l'on est dénué de talent pour s'en servir.

Toujours est-il que ce soir là, l'entraînement que je m'imposais était particulièrement difficile. La nuit tombait très vite et bientôt, elle fut accompagnée d'un brouillard hivernal épais. Le cognard était devenu pratiquement invisible et, alors que je commençais à me résigner à rentrer au château, la balle lancée à toute vitesse fonça sur mon bras sans détour. La violence du coup me projeta par terre. Je n'étais pas très haut mais la douleur de la chute fut toute de même d'une vivacité effrayante. Alors que je rentrais au château en me tenant le bras droit qui avait salement enflé, j'aperçut au loin la fille rousse si craquante… accompagnée d'un grand garçon noir… main dans la main. Même si je savais que la fille se fichait pas mal que j'existe ou non, sa vue me contracta l'estomac. Encore une chose que je n'aurais pas.

La chaleur qui régnait dans le château me réconforta un peu. Ce qui est fou, c'est que même maintenant, lorsque je m'imagine à Poudlard, je ressens un sentiment de bien-être. Même si elle me paraissait difficile à l'époque, la vie était si facile! Dans la Grande Salle, quelques élèves étaient attablés et buvaient d'énormes tasses de thé accompagnées de petits gâteaux. Je me dirigeais néanmoins vers les douches quand tout d'un coup, j'aperçus une touffe de cheveux bruns se diriger vers moi à toute allure. C'était Hermione Granger, une jeune fille de Gryffondor d'un an de moins que moi qui participait elle aussi aux réunions de Slughorn.

-Est-ce que tu veux aller à la soirée de Noël avec moi? me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je devais avoir mal entendu. Cette fille n'était pas magnifique mais elle était mignonne, elle avait même prouvé quelques années plus tôt qu'elle pouvait être resplendissante lorsqu'elle avait accompagné Krum au bal de Noël. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun et elle faisait partie des meilleurs amis de Harry Potter.

-De quoi? répondis-je bêtement.

-Cormac, je te demande simplement si tu veux m'accompagner à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn. Ce n'est quand même si compliqué à comprendre, même pour toi!

Ne faisant pas grand cas de l'insulte qu'elle avait glissé dans sa phrase, je lui répondis, toujours aussi bêtement:

-Ben…

Elle émit un très grand, long, et profond soupir.

-C'est oui ou c'est non?

-Euh…Oui, je veux bien oui. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes à moi?

Quel imbécile! Je me suis immédiatement rendu compte que j'aurais du me taire. Elle allait me lancer ce regard aussi intransigeant que celui du professeur Mc Gonnagall et une fois qu'elle m'aurait bien toisé, elle me dirait: « tu as raison, où avais-je la tête? Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre. »

Mais au lieu de ça, elle m'a simplement dit:

-Parce que tu es le meilleur choix.

Le meilleur choix? Moi, j'étais son meilleur choix? Impossible. Hermione était une fille intelligente et travailleuse qui se fichait pas mal du sport et donc, à fortiori, des sportifs. Je n'avais pas besoin d'y réfléchir pendant deux heures pour savoir que je n'étais pas son genre. Cela ne m'a pas dérangé outre mesure. Elle m'avait choisi, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

La nuit du 24 décembre, je ne me suis endormi que très tard. Tout seul dans mon dortoir, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je savais qu'il était probablement stupide de me demander pourquoi, au nom du ciel, Hermione Granger voulait sortir avec moi, d'autant que lorsqu'elle me l'avait demandé, cela ne m'avait pas poser de problème. Mon père m'aurait dit que le seul fait qu'elle le veuille devrait compter pour moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter cette question de la tête. Plus la nuit avançait, plus des idées farfelues venaient se nicher dans mon crâne. Je m'imaginais qu'en fait, sous ses allures de miss-je-sais-tout, Hermione cachait quelqu'un de très timide et que c'était pour cela qu'elle m'avait demandé de l'accompagner d'un ton si brusque. Mais cela n'expliquait en rien le fait qu'elle m'ait choisi. Peut-être était-ce un pari qu'elle avait perdu? Peut-être voulait-elle simplement prouver à quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait sortir avec un abruti de la pire espèce? Ou alors, c'était pour rendre quelqu'un jaloux?

En me réveillant le 25 décembre, j'eus une illumination: Hermione avait tout simplement un faible pour les joueurs de Quidditch! Voila pourquoi elle était sortie avec Viktor Krum, voila pourquoi elle passait son temps aux côtés de Potter et de Weasley, voila pourquoi elle m'avait choisi moi! Ce n'était en aucun cas pour rendre quelqu'un jaloux! J'étais simplement son « meilleur choix ».

La journée s'était merveilleusement bien déroulée. Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner copieux, j'ai croisé Hermione dans le parc. Elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour une promenade au bord du lac, le truc que les filles trouvaient probablement romantique. Je me suis exécuté, lui offrant mon bras qu'elle pris avec enthousiasme en lançant un regard vers ses amis. Ron Weasley enlaçait Lavende Brown d'un bras mais lançait un drôle de regard à Hermione. Il a tourné les yeux vers moi et Merlin, je vous jure que s'il avait eu une baguette à la place des yeux, je ne serais plus là pour écrire ce livre. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit. Je ne m'en souciait guère, Weasley avait toujours l'air bizarre, surtout depuis le début de cette année. Je tournais la tête vers Hermione qui affichait un grand sourire puis, tout d'un coup, elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier fourmillait. Je crois que j'ai du m'arrêter quelques secondes avant de me rappeler que j'étais censé marcher.

Je me sentais tout d'un coup totalement libre. On aurait dit que mon cerveau avait été lavé de tout sentiment désagréable. Plus de stress, plus de peur, plus de doute, cette fille ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Elle me trouvait probablement mignon, peut-être même sexy. Elle devait penser que j'étais un grand athlète! Quel imbécile j'ai été. A cette époque, lorsque j'avais des doutes sur mes capacités, je réagissais d'une manière assez étrange. Une personne qui manque de confiance en elle a plutôt pour habitude de s'effacer, de laisser parler et agir les autres à sa place. Moi, c'était tout le contraire. Je ne supportais pas d'être mis à nu, quand je me sentais menacé je devenais agressif et orgueilleux. Mais quand les choses allaient bien, c'était encore pire. Je devenais tout d'un coup une espèce de grosse brute complètement incapable de se retenir de raconter n'importe quoi. Hors, comme je pensais qu'Hermione s'intéressait aux sportifs, je me suis mis à déblatérer des histoires de Quidditch à tort et à travers. Je n'ai même pas été alarmé par le fait qu'elle me lâche soudainement la main, ni qu'elle se mette à soupirer et à lever les yeux au ciel. J'étais bien, et personne ne pouvait m'éloigner de cette torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais laisser plonger avec tant de facilité. Deux heures de parlote plus tard, Hermione me laissa dans le Hall en me fixant rendez-vous à 18h au même endroit.

J'ai mis quelques minutes à me préparer, puis je suis descendu dans le Hall, fier comme un pape d'avoir un rendez-vous galant. Hermione m'attendait déjà, les bras croisés et l'air assez renfrogné.

-Salut ma biche, lui lançais-je d'un ton qui oscillait entre le mielleux et le dédaigneux.

-Comment tu m'as appelé là?

-Oh arrête, je suis sur que ça te plaît. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant, je t'ai totalement… captée, ajoutais-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-C'est ça, répondit Hermione d'un air las.

Nous avons emprunté les escaliers pour monter jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn où avait lieu le réception. Tout du long, j'ai parlé de Quidditch. Pauvre Hermione, quand je pense à ce que je lui ai fait subir! Cela dit, en y réfléchissant quelques années plus tard, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que si j'avais été son « meilleur choix », ce n'était pas pour mes performances sportives, mais simplement parce que Ronald Weasley ne me portait pas dans son cœur, et qu'elle voulait lui faire payer sa courte romance avec Lavende Brown. Mais nous étions jeunes, et le cœur à ses raisons… Je pense que même si je m'en étais rendu compte à l'époque, cela ne m'aurait en rien enlever l'allégresse que j'éprouvais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mon monologue pauvre en vocabulaire continuait à n'en plus finir. Je profitais de chaque seconde où Hermione levait les yeux au ciel pour la regarder. Elle avait vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait pour être jolie, il lui aurait suffit de bien vouloir se mettre un peu en avant. Je regardais ses hanches se balancer au rythme de ses pas.

Les marches s'arrêtèrent, nous étions arrivés au bon étage mais au lieu de tourner vers le bureau de Slughorn, j'ai tout d'un coup décidé de saisir ma chance. Hermione voulait sortir avec moi, elle n'allait pas être déçue. Et puis après tout, est-ce qu'une chance aussi belle que cela allait se représenter de si tôt? Je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. J'ai adossé Hermione au mur et j'ai plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait réellement essayé de protester. En tout cas, pas à ce moment là.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût fruité, si bien que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de lui coller ma langue dans la bouche. Mes mains se baladaient, la gauche sur son dos, la droite sur sa cuisse. Je pense que l'hébétude qu'éprouvait Hermione face à mes avances avait pris le pas sur son envie de hurler. Prenant cela comme une invitation à aller plus loin, j'ai enlevé ma bouche de la sienne et une demie seconde plus tard, je l'avais collée à son cou. Ma main gauche est montée sur sa poitrine (oh mon Dieu, je suis en train de tripoter les seins d'une fille!), quand à la droite, elle s'est laissée guider sous la robe qu'Hermione portait pour l'occasion. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'avais la main qui caressait le popotin d'Hermione Granger! Et oh mon Dieu, quelle chute de reins… Bien sur, je n'y connaissais rien, mais ce que j'avais entre les mains me contentait amplement.

La tête au 7ème ciel, je crois que j'ai mis plusieurs secondes à me rendre compte que mon entrejambe me brûlait atrocement. Mes mains quittèrent le corps sublime d'Hermione pour se coller d'un geste automatique sur mon… membre viril. C'est en levant les yeux sur Hermione que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle venait de me porter un magistral coup de genou dans les parties. Elle avait l'air si furieux que le seul désir que j'aurais du avoir était celui de me cacher dans un trou de souris. J'aurais du. Mais la seule chose que je ressentais, en dehors de la douleur électrifiante qui parcourait à présent l'intégralité de mon corps, c'était le désir de recommencer. A partir de maintenant, mon seul but serait de courir après Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de sortir avec moi. A nouveau.

Oh, bien sur, comme vous vous en doutez, Hermione ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole, ni même un regard. Mais j'étais heureux. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, j'avais réussi à la tripoter, j'avais tripoté Hermione Granger, l'accroc des livres, l'intouchable mystérieuse. Et à ce moment là, rien, pas même un coup de genou dans les valseuses, ne pouvait me rendre plus comblé. »

**FIN

* * *

**

(1) Ronald Weasley n'est autre que le fameux auror qui a perdu la vie en se battant contre Voldemort aux côtés de Harry Potter en 2006. Sa sœur, Ginny Potter, a écrit un recueil en son hommage, Les Chemins de Traverse, édité chez Lockheart éditions.

(2) Blanchis par le tribunal en 1996 après avoir été accusé d'avoir aidé et encouragé Lord Voldemort a se fabriquer des horcruxes. Pour plus de précisions sur les horcruxes, lire La Magie Noire et ses Méfaits par Hermione Granger, édité chez Treebooks.

* * *

Vous avez deux possibilités: la première, vous me laissez une review, la deuxième, vous me laissez une review. Au moins, vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'aviez pas le choix! 


End file.
